


Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Card Challenge Dean x reader

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Card Challenge Box Prompt: Home Movies and Dean.





	Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Card Challenge Dean x reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of my imagination/ challenge prompt. I don’t own anything from Supernatural. Please don’t steal my work and/or post it on other sites.

**Warnings:** Flirting, Smut, getting caught

 

It’s the first night in weeks that the Winchesters don’t have any cases to work on. Silence fills the bunker as the group sleeps in. You’re the first person to wake up and decide to head to the kitchen to make some coffee. The smell of coffee wafts through the air around the bunker and wakes up the brothers. The first brother to walk into the kitchen is Sam.

“That coffee smells amazing,” Sam says grabbing a mug from the counter.

“Any cases popped up last night?” you ask while you watch Sam sit down next to you at the table.

“Nope,” Sam replies.

“Thank Chuck,” you say as you sip your coffee. “I can’t wait to just lounge all day and do nothing!” you squeal.

Sam laughs, and Dean walks into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his green eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Dean questions.

“Y/n is acting like a kid on Christmas day again,” Sam replies with a laugh.

“I am not!” You retort.

“Sure, kid. Sure,” Sam says rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry y/n I like when your inner kid on Christmas comes out,” Dean says winking at you.

“I could show you my inner child, but I don’t think you could handle her,” you reply towards Dean with a flirtatious wink.

“Gross guys,” Sam gags. “I have only been awake for a little bit; I don’t want to hear your sexual escapades.”

You and Dean both laugh. You check him out in his grey sweatpants and a tight white T-Shirt that clings to his chest. You could see yourself pulling those clothes off and going to town on Dean.

“Well, I’m heading out for a run. Have fun you too, make sure you wrap it before tapping it,” Sam laughs as he leaves the room.

“Do you want to go watch some home movies and cuddle,” you ask Dean.

“Sure, sounds like fun,” Dean replies.

~~~

“Awe look Dean, you’re so cute in your diaper, cowboy vest, and cowboy hat!” You laugh.

“I don’t look cute, I am a ruthless outlaw,” Dean replies.

“No your not, you so cute I just want to go into the TV and pinch those cheeks!” You come towards Dean.

“I’ll show you are pinching cheeks,” Dean says as he starts to tickle your sides.

“No, stop, I’m going to pee,” You yell.

“Say I am a ruthless outlaw and ill stop,” Dean laughs.

“Fine, you’re a ruthless outlaw,” You yell in labored breaths.

Dean stops tickling you as he gazes into your eyes. His eyes stop on your lips as he leans in to kiss you, you decide to meet him halfway and put your lips on his first. The kiss starts out slow but quickly turns into a passionate make-out session. Your hands grab his hips as his hands run through your hair. You moan as his lips leave your and land on your neck. Your hands move underneath his shirt and start to run up and down his chest. You feel him grunt as he lays you down underneath him on the couch. Your hands start to pull his shirt up, and he breaks his exploration of your neck to remove the whole shirt. His lips find your neck quickly as his hands grip your hips and grinds against you. You moan as you feel his member rub against your area.

“Too many layers,” You moan. You move your hands to his sweatpants and start to push them down Dean’s legs.

Dean gets off of you to remove the rest of his clothes. You remove your shirt and right as you were pulling your pants and underwear off Dean beats you to it.

“Damn sweetheart your body is perfect,” Dean says as he leans down to start worshiping your body.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” you reply with lust in your eyes. Dean lays back down on top of you as he inserts one of his fingers into your pussy.

“Your so wet baby,” Dean moans. Dean inserts another finger and pleasure erupts in your genitals.

“Fuck Dean just like that,” You moan.

Dean increases his pace with his fingers, and all you can do is lay there and feel the pleasure Dean is giving you. After pumping his fingers in you-you start to feel the coil in your belly tighten.

“I’m going to cum Dean,” You moan.

“Cum baby,” Dean whispers into your ear as he keeps moving his fingers faster. He starts sucking on your neck, and you feel the coil break. Dean keeps going as you ride out your organism. Once Dean feels you relax underneath him he brings his fingers to his mouth. He sucks your organism completely clean off his fingers and gazes into y/e/c eyes. The door to the bunker slams shut and you hear Sam walking down the staircase. Sam walks into the room and sees you both in your naked embrace.

“Oh come on guys, couldn’t you have done it in your room instead of where we all hang out?” Sam sighs.

“Sorry Sammy,” You reply. “It was a heat of the moment thing.”

“Of course it was,” Sam says as he rolls his eyes and walks away.


End file.
